


Sanctuary

by emilyprobably



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: He tries not to sleep. It’s easier that way. Erik has it planned out very precisely, scheduling his sleep so he can function with as little of it as possible.





	Sanctuary

Erik has been bathed in blood and terror since he was a little boy. The things he’s seen, the things he’s _done_ , they’re burned into his head. When he’s awake, it’s easy to ignore them. Erik can distract himself with other people, but at night there’s nothing to stop his subconscious from recreating the horrors he’s experienced.

 

He tries not to sleep. It’s easier that way. Erik has it planned out very precisely, scheduling his sleep so he can function with as little of it as possible. He had trained himself to the point that it rarely bothered him. However, sometimes after very intense missions, Erik crashed. After working so hard, the only thing that he could do was collapse in his bed. Those days, his precious sleep schedule was corrupted, but sweet oblivion wasn’t what consumed him.

 

-

 

When you first started dating Erik, you noticed that he was rather strange about sleeping, but it didn’t seem to be a danger to him in any way, so it was just easier to let him be. You had learned early in your relationship to just accept when he inevitably left the bed at certain points at the night, so long as he always was with you when you fell asleep and when you woke up. This system worked well for both of you.

 

Until you learned why Erik’s sleep schedule was so disorderly. It was after one of Erik’s longer missions, one that lasted several days. He had come home a tired mess, and he drifted towards you in a haze. He pulled you away from what you were doing and into his arms, like your attention alone could recharge him.

 

“Erik, you need to get some sleep, hun.” You tried to pull away with the goal of leading him to bed, but Erik just clung to you tighter. He let out a muffled groan into your hair. “Really, sweetie, let's get you to bed. I’ll stay in there with you, but you really need sleep.”

 

Somehow, you manage to drag him to bed. Within moments he’s asleep with his head on your lap, while you enjoy reading. You lay like this for quite some time. It’s the longest you’ve seen Erik sleep for; you’re almost surprised. Everything is peaceful.

 

You’re so caught up in this rare moment that you miss the first little movements that Erik makes. When he starts to tremble, you’re attention is ripped away from your book. It sounds like he’s mumbling, but everything is unintelligible. You can see his eyes moving behind his eyelids. It’s clear that he’s having a nightmare.

 

You’re not sure on what to do. Part of you wants to wake him up, but you had also heard that you should never wake up someone in the middle of a nightmare. Before you can make your decision, Erik jolts out of your lap. He’s sitting upright now, with his back to you, breathing heavily.

 

“Erik?” He doesn’t respond. You reach a hand out towards his back, with the intent to give him some sort of comfort, but he flinches away from your touch. “Erik, I’m not sure what I can do to help. What do you need from me?”

 

He finally turns to you, and your heart breaks at his expression. He’s terrified, obviously, but also a little dazed. He hasn’t grasped where he is yet, still fighting against the remnants of his nightmare. It takes a few moments, but, eventually, Erik seems to come back to reality.

 

“Is this why you avoid sleeping?” Erik’s eyes dart away from you at your question. He seems almost ashamed, which was very out of character for him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I help you in anyway?”

 

“You’re not annoyed?”

 

“Of course not. You can’t control your nightmares. I love you, Erik. I want to help in whatever way I can.” For a few moments, the room remains quiet. Erik shuffles his way back to you. You both lay together for a bit, until Erik breaks the silence.

 

“I adore you. You do know this, right?”

 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoy writing for Erik. I'm actually thinking about taking some requests for him soon.


End file.
